Knowledgeable Members List
Summary This page is intended to be a list in alphabetical order of every verse page on the site, and the members who claim to be highly knowledgeable regarding them. Members who consider themselves as "experts" should have a significant amount of knowledge regarding a franchise, and are required do their best to remain as unbiased as they possibly can. It is against the rules of this wiki to add yourself to this page without significant knowledge of a franchise, and the ability to evaluate it in a mostly unbiased manner. With everything organized in a single page, it is easier for people who are looking for opinions in discussions, versus threads, questions, clearing misinformation from profiles, and revising content, as they can just contact the members from here. List #-''' 007 '''A - E A-''' A Simple Series * LazyHunter A Song of Ice and Fire * Kkapoios * Matthew Schroeder * EliminatorVenom Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter Ace Attorney * Kirbyelmejor * MaverickIsTheHype Adventure Time * Darkanine * Numbersguy * The real cal howard * Ultima Reality AEverse Ah! My Goddess Air Gear * Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff Ajin * TheLuffyPlayer Akame ga Kill! * A6colute * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * Drellix * William Shadow AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF Akatsuki no Yona Akira * Numbersguy * The Living Tribunal1 Alien (Ridley Scott) * Numbersguy Alien Nine * A6colute Amalgam Comics Amorphous+ * The real cal howard Anarchy Reigns Angel Beats! * WeeklyBattles Angel Notes * Ramesses the Sun King Angry Birds * TheLuffyPlayer Animorphs Anita Blake Ape Escape Aphorism * A6colute ARCANA HEART Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou * Celestial Pegasus Ark: Survival Evolved Arrow (CW) * MaverickIsTheHype Assassination Classroom * Cropfist * Kirbyelmejor Assassin's Creed * TheLuffyPlayer Asura's Wrath * Numbersguy * The Everlasting * ThePerpetual * VenomElite * Unite My Rice Attack On Titan * Alakabamm * LordXcano Avalon Code Avatar: The Last Airbender * Kkapoios * ExoSaiyan9000 * The real cal howard * Grudgeman1706 * Numbersguy * Meosos Azure Striker Gunvolt * MaverickIsTheHype * EdwardSuoh 'B-' Battlefield (Verse) * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki Baccano! Bakugan * The 2nd Existential Seed Basilisk Bastard!! * Sheoth Battle Angel Alita * Numbersguy * The Living Tribunal1 Bayonetta * WeeklyBattles Beelzebub * Alakabamm * EdwardSuoh Ben 10 * The Everlasting * Liger686 * Firestorm808 * Newendigo Berserk * Alakabamm * Austrian-Man-Meat * EliminatorVenom * Grudgeman1706 BioShock Bionicle Black Clover * BarryAllen2.0 Black★Rock Shooter * Saikou The Lewd King Blade of the Immortal Blazblue * Zeldasmash * ZeedMillenniummon89 Bleach * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * LordAizenSama * Perilouss * VenomElite * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * DodoNova * Unite My Rice * LuckyCharmingStar * TheLuffyPlayer Bloodborne *The Everlasting Bomberman * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Borderlands * Penguinkingpin Bravely Default * Reppuzan Bravest Warriors * The real cal howard Broforce Bubuki Buranki Buffy the Vampire Slayer Bungou Stray Dogs * Reppuzan * Yomi Schwarz * Monarch Laciel 'C-' Call of Duty * Colonel Krukov Calvin and Hobbes Castlevania * Matthew Schroeder Charlotte * AidenBrooks999 * FDrybob * EdwardSuoh Child of Light * ThePerpetual Choudokyuu Shoujo 4946 * A6colute Choujin Sensen Chrono Trigger * EliminatorVenom * Aeyu * The real cal howard * Matthew Schroeder Clash of Clans Classmate, Kamimura Yuuka wa Kou Itta * A6colute Claymore * A6colute * Monarch Laciel Code: Breaker * WilliamShadow Code Geass Code Lyoko * William Shadow Command & Conquer Counter-Strike * Numbersguy * LordXcano Crash Bandicoot Cthulhu Mythos * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Matthew Schroeder Cyber City Oedo 808 * The Living Tribunal1 'D-' D.Gray-Man * Alakabamm DC Animated Universe * ZeedMillenniummon89 * The real cal howard DC Comics * Matthew Schroeder * The real cal howard * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Antvasima DC Extended Universe * Matthew Schroeder * LordXcano * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Meosos Danganronpa Danny Phantom * Kkapoios * The real cal howard Dark Souls * The Everlasting * ThePerpetual * KinkiestSins Darker Than Black * William Shadow Darkstalkers * Matthew Schroeder * SolBadgay300 Darwin's Game * GoldenScorpions Date A Live Dead By Daylight Dead Rising Dead Space Dead or Alive * VenomElite Deadman Wonderland Death Note * Mr. Bambu * EdwardSuoh * Unite My Rice * Meosos Demonbane * VenomElite * Matthew Schroeder Demon's Souls *The Everlasting Deus Ex Devil May Cry * Matthew Schroeder * Austrian-Man-Meat * TISSG7Redgrave * Unite My Rice Dexter's Laboratory Digimon * Reppuzan * Dragonmasterxyz * Darkanine * Executor N0 * ZeedMillenniummon89 * The real cal howard (More "in-training" than expert, but knows quite a bit through experience) Dillon's Rolling Western Discworld * Mr. Bambu Dishonored * WeeklyBattles Disney * The 2nd Existential Seed Doctor Who * Colonel Krukov Donkey Kong Series * LordXcano DOOM * Mr. Bambu * Numbersguy * LordXcano * ZeedMillenniummon89 Doom and Destiny * LoyalservantofInti Doraemon * Byakushiki Setsura Dota 2 * WeeklyBattles * AkuAkuAkuma Douluo Dalu Dragon's Dogma * ThePerpetual Dragon Ball * Matthew Schroeder * Numbersguy * SSJRyu1 * ExoSaiyan9000 * FanofRPGs * AkuAkuAkuma (Primarily Z) * LordXcano * The real cal howard * Grudgeman1706 * The Everlasting * DodoNova * EdwardSuoh * Unite My Rice * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Numbersguy * Super Saiyan God Julian (mostly Xenoverse) * Aeyu * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer Dragon Ball GT * SSJRyu1 * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Numbersguy Dragon Quest * FanofRPGs Dragons Rioting Dreamworks Dresden Files Dungeons and Dragons Durarara!! 'E-' Earthbound * ArbitraryNumbers * Darkanine Ed, Edd and Eddy * Numbersguy * Darkanine Elfen Lied * A6colute Elsword * VenomElite Enen no Shouboutai Epic Battle Fantasy * Darkanine * Kaltias Ergo Proxy Eternal Sonata Etrian Odyssey * Lasatar * ShinyMagicalGirl Eureka Seven Evangelion * Numbersguy Evolved '''F - K F-''' F-Zero FNAF World Fable Fairy Tail * Alakabamm * AidenBrooks999 * William Shadow(Anything you need) * ScarletFirefly * Grudgeman1706 Fallout * Alakabamm * Numbersguy * EdwardSuoh * Penguinkingpin Family Guy * Darkanine Far Cry * Numbersguy Fate/Apocrypha * Ramesses the Sun King Fate/Extra * Ramesses the Sun King Fate/Grand Order * Ramesses the Sun King Fate/stay night * Ramesses the Sun King * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * Promestein * ScarletFirefly Fate/Zero * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * ScarletFirefly * Ramesses the Sun King Fault Milestone * A6colute Feng Shen Ji Final Fantasy * Numbersguy * The Everlasting * Reppuzan * KinkiestSins Final Fantasy IX * KinkiestSins Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII * KinkiestSins Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy X * KinkiestSins Fire Emblem * Numbersguy * Reppuzan * JustSomeWeirdo (Localized Games and Gaiden mostly) * The real cal howard (Same as JSW, minus Gaiden) Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) * CrossverseCrisis (For the most part) * Grudgeman1706 * Numbersguy * ZeedMillenniummon89 Five Nights At Freddy's * The 2nd Existential Seed Flatland Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier Fossil Fighters Freedom Planet *Elione-Arisu Freezing * A6colute * Alakabamm Friday the 13th * The real cal howard Fullmetal Alchemist * EdwardSuoh Futurama * Darkanine 'G-' Gakusen Toshi Asterisk * William Shadow Game & Watch * Saikou The Lewd King * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Gamaran * A6colute Gamera Gears of War * Starkiller215 Ghost In The Shell Gintama * KamiYasha Go! Princess Precure God of War * Matthew Schroeder * EliminatorVenom * Kepekley23 Godzilla * Numbersguy Gokukoku no Brynhildr * A6colute * Elione-Arisu Golovachov * A6colute Gon Goosebumps * Numbersguy * Darkanine * The real cal howard Grand Theft Auto * Unite My Rice * TheLuffyPlayer Grappler Baki Gravity Falls * Penguinkingpin * The real cal howard * EdwardSuoh * LuckyCharmingStar Green Worldz Grimm Guilty Gear * SolBadgay300 * ZeedMillenniummon89 Gun x Clover Gunbuster! -Aim For The Top! * Lina Shields Gundam Wing * Reppuzan 'H-' Halo * FanofRPGs * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki Half-Life Harry Potter * Meosos Harvest Moon Heavy Object * LazyHunter Hekikai no AiON * A6colute Helck Hellsing Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & Xena: Warrior Princess Heroic Age Hetalia: Axis Powers * Pepper14832 * Darkanine Hidan no Aria High School DXD * Alakabamm * William Shadow Higurashi - When They Cry * DarkLK * ZeedMillenniummon89 Hinamatsuri His Dark Materials History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi * Grudgeman1706 * EdwardSuoh Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Holyland Hoshin Engi How to Train Your Dragon Hunter X Hunter * Alakabamm * TheLuffyPlayer Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * Liger686 Hyperdimension Neptunia * A6colute * Notadeadguy Hyperion Cantos 'I-' I/O * A6colute Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou * VenomElite Ico * Notadeadguy Iczer Idol Mahou Shoujo Chiruchiru Michiru * A6colute Iji Ilium/Olympos Image Comics Imscared * Saikou The Lewd King Inazuma Eleven Infamous * EdwardSuoh Infinite Stratos Interlude * A6colute InterWorld * GloryTheRainWing108 InuYasha Inuyashiki Invader Zim Isekai Mahou wa Okureteru! * Celestial Pegasus 'J-' Jak & Daxter * Darkanine Jet Set Radio JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * CrossverseCrisis (Just about most of the main series. Somewhat of Part 8 but my knowledge of it is not as good as the first 7) * Austrian-Man-Meat * Azathoth The Abyssal Idiot * AkuAkuAkuma * Arigarmy * Aparajita * ArbitraryNumbers (Mostly parts 1-4) * Numbersguy * EdwardSuoh * ZeedMillenniummon89 Jurassic Park * Numbersguy 'K-' Kamen Rider Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyoubi Kara no Kyoukai * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Katekyo Hitman Reborn * EdwardSuoh * Xanxussama1010 * Litentric Teon Keys to the Kingdom Kid Icarus * Dino Ranger Black * LordXcano * Numbersguy Kill la Kill * WeeklyBattles * Ryukama * ScarletFirefly * LordXcano * The real cal howard * DodoNova * Newendigo Killer Instinct Killer is Dead King of Braves GaoGaiGar Kingdom Hearts * The Everlasting * CrossverseCrisis * The real cal howard * EdwardSuoh * KinkiestSins KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode * CrossverseCrisis Kirby * The real cal howard * Fastsword88 * Kirbyelmejor * ArbitraryNumbers * LordXcano * FDrybob * DarkLordofShadows * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Klonoa * Dino Ranger Black Koei Kongou Banchou * Alakabamm * CrossverseCrisis Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! * 5555thExplosionMage * FDrybob * EdwardSuoh Kuro '''L - Q L-''' Law of Ueki LazyTown League of Legends * WeeklyBattles * ThePerpetual * KinkiestSins Legacy of Kain Legend of Zelda, The * ThePerpetual * The real cal howard * Lewf2001 * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Life Is Strange * AidenBrooks999 * The 2nd Existential Seed Little Witch Academia * ZeedMillenniummon89 Looney Tunes * Darkanine Lord of the Rings * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer Loud House, The * Darkanine * OishiLover75 Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions * EdwardSuoh 'M-' MS Paint Adventures * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (Primarily Homestuck and Problem Sleuth) * Promestein * LordXcano * The Everlasting Macross Series MadWorld Madness Combat * LordXcano Magi - Labyrinth of Magic * KinkiestSins * TataHakai Magic: The Gathering * KinkiestSins Magical Girl Raising Project * A6colute Magical Girl of The End * A6colute Mahou Shoujo Site * A6colute Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei * William Shadow Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai! * FDrybob MapleStory * Reppuzan * Unite My Rice Mario Bros * Dino Ranger Black * The real cal howard * LordXcano * Adamjensen2030 * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Marvel Animated Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe * LordXcano * BarryAllen2.0 * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Meosos * The real cal howard * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan Marvel Comics * The real cal howard * Antvasima * Matthew Schroeder * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * ZeedMillenniummon89 * LuckyCharmingStar Masadaverse * Trexalfa29 * EvilMegaCookie * VenomElite * Tsubaki Blue * ALRF Mass Effect * Colonel Krukov * KinkiestSins Medaka Box * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Mega Man * Reppuzan * LordXcano Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, The Melty Blood Metal Gear * LordXcano * KinkiestSins Metroid * SomebodyData * LordXcano * The real cal howard * The Accursed Hunter 01 Millarworld Minecraft * Saikou The Lewd King * LordXcano * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * CrossverseCrisis Mirai Nikki * The real cal howard Mob Psycho 100 * AkuAkuAkuma * ZeedMillenniummon89 Monster Hunter Monster Musume Monty Python Mortal Kombat * Skodwarde The Almighty * God-King Superman77 * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch (Not the last few games) Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu * Gemmysaur My Hero Academia * Alakabamm * Reppuzan * OishiLover75 * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * EdwardSuoh * ZeedMillenniummon89 * TheLuffyPlayer My Little Pony * OishiLover75 * The 2nd Existential Seed * The Everlasting My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister * LazyHunter Mythology * Matthew Schroeder * VenomElite * Penguinkingpin * Darkanine * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor * Meosos * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * The real cal howard * TheLuffyPlayer (Mostly modern mythology) 'N-' Nanatsu no Taizai * Alakabamm * OishiLover75 * DodoNova * EdwardSuoh Narutaru * A6colute Naruto * Kkapoios * Shadowbokunohero * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * BarryAllen2.0 * DodoNova * Unite My Rice * Meosos * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer (Without counting Boruto) Nasuverse * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Needless * Antoniofer Neopets * Numbersguy Nipponverse * ThePerpetual No More Heroes * Notadeadguy Noblesse * Celestial Pegasus * Alakabamm Noein * The 2nd Existential Seed Noisy Tenant Notch * A6colute Nurarihyon no Mago 'O-' OFF * ThePerpetual * EliminatorVenom * Saikou The Lewd King Oban Star-Racers OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * OishiLover75 Ōkami Once upon a time * Meosos One-Punch Man * Alakabamm * AkuAkuAkuma (Can miss small details at times) * Cropfist * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhimer * Ryukama * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * Unite My Rice * ZeedMillenniummon89 One Piece * Battlemania * CinCameron20 (The most knowledgeable about OP) * EdwardSuoh * OishiLover75 * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * Grudgeman1706 * DodoNova * Knightofannihilation * TheLuffyPlayer Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Overlord * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * FDrybob Outlast * WeeklyBattles * The real cal howard (1 and Whistleblower only) Overwatch * Reppuzan * Talonmask * Penguinkingpin * LordXcano Owari no Seraph * William Shadow 'P-' Pacific Rim * LordXcano Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt * WeeklyBattles Parasyte * A6colute Pathfinder * ThePerpetual Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * CrossverseCrisis Phantasy Star * Darkanine Phineas and Ferb * The 2nd Existential Seed * Darkanine * The real cal howard Pikmin * FDrybob Pokemon * The real cal howard * Saikou The Lewd King (Mainly games) * Kirbyelmejor * The 2nd Existential Seed * LordXcano * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch (Also mainly games.) Popeye * Darkanine Powerpuff Girls, The * The 2nd Existential Seed * LuckyCharmingStar Power Rangers * Darkanine * Firestorm808 Primal Rage Project A-ko Prototype * Unite My Rice Psyren Puella Magi Madoka Magica * SomebodyData Punch-Out!! *Arigarmy * LordXcano 'Q-' '''R - V R-''' RAVE RWBY * Thebluedash * WeeklyBattles * LordXcano * The Everlasting * The real cal howard Ragnarok Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry * NotEvenHuman * William Shadow Ratchet & Clank Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu * Celestial Pegasus Real Life * LordXcano Red vs Blue * Mr. Bambu Regular Show * The 2nd Existential Seed * The real cal howard Remember11 * A6colute Resident Evil Rick & Morty * OishiLover75 * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * The real cal howard Riordanverse (Percy Jackson) * The real cal howard * BarryAllen2.0 * The 2nd Existential Seed * Thebluedash * Meosos * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan Rise of Legends * GoldenScorpions Roblox * TheLuffyPlayer Rosario + Vampire * William Shadow RuneScape * Ghostly Owns * Assaltwaffle Rurouni Kenshin * EdwardSuoh 'S-' S-CRY-ED SCP Foundation * WeeklyBattles * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Mr. Bambu * LordXcano * TheLuffyPlayer (Most focused in specific SCPs like 173) SMITE * Matthew Schroeder * WeeklyBattles Saikano * A6colute Sailor Moon * IkaniL * Imperator100isnotavailable * DodoNova Saint Seiya * Matthew Schroeder * DodoNova * ZeedMillenniummon89 Saints Row * Unite My Rice Samurai Jack Samurai Shodown * Skodwarde The Almighty Sand Land Scott Pilgrim Scribblenauts * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Stevethebarbarian Seiken Tsukai No World Break * William Shadow Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance * GoldenScorpions * William Shadow Sekai Oni * A6colute Sengoku Basara Senran Kagura Senki Zesshou Symphogear *Newendigo Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso Shadow Hearts Shaman King Shantae Shin Angyo Onshi Shin Megami Tensei * ZeedMillenniummon89 Silent Hill Skulduggery Pleasant * Monarch Laciel Skullgirls * WeeklyBattles * LuckyCharmingStar Skylanders Slayers Sleeping Dogs * God-King Superman77 Sly Cooper * EdwardSuoh Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Sonic the Hedgehog (Game) * Cropfist * Adamjensen2030 * LuckyCharmingStar * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer Sora No Otoshimono * The real cal howard (Anime only. Still need to read the manga.) Soul Calibur Soul Eater * Alakabamm * EdwardSuoh * LuckyCharmingStar Sound of Drop * A6colute South Park * OishiLover75 * Darkanine * Firestorm808 Space Invaders * Saikou The Lewd King (Original, Infinite Gene and Get Even) Space Patrol Luluco * Ryukama Spongebob Squarepants * Darkanine Spore * SolBadgay300 * LordXcano StarCraft Star Fox Star Trek * Aeyu Star Wars * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhimer * ExoSaiyan9000 * The Everlasting (Primarily the EU) * Meosos Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Darkanine * The real cal howard * LuckyCharmingStar Starbound * Saikou The Lewd King Starship Troopers Steins;Gate Stellaris Steven Universe * WeeklyBattles * The real cal howard * OishiLover75 * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * Darkanine Street Fighter * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor * Matthew Schroeder * ScarletFirefly * Grudgeman1706 Suikoden Sunrider * A6colute Super Mario RPG * LordXcano * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Super Robot Wars Super Smash Bros. * The real cal howard * Kirbyelmejor * ArbitraryNumbers * LordXcano * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch (Mainly the first two games) Supernatural * Kkapoios * Matthew Schroeder Sword Art Online * William Shadow 'T-' Team Fortress * Stevethebarbarian * Darkanine * LordXcano Teen Titans * The real cal howard Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Darkanine * The real cal howard Tekken * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor * KinkiestSins * VenomElite Tenchi Muyo! * Antvasima * Unite My Rice Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Alakabamm * Aeyu * DaFritzi * LordXcano * The Everlasting * Unite My Rice Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken * Celestial Pegasus Terra Formars Terraria * ThePerpetual * Saikou The Lewd King * EliminatorVenom * Overlord775 * Darkanine * FDrybob Texas Chainsaw Massacre Tezuka * Darkanine The Amazing World of Gumball * OishiLover75 * The 2nd Existential Seed * The real cal howard * LuckyCharmingStar * TheLuffyPlayer (Only seasons 1, 2 and beggining of season 3) The Breaker The Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage * LazyHunter The Chronicles of Narnia * ThatCrimsonTomcat The Cosmere * ThatCrimsonTomcat The Dark Tower The Elder Scrolls * Alakabamm * Penguinkingpin * Aeyu (Mostly within the context of what abilities do in the games) * Riiingo (Lore and everything else) * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch The Evil Dead The Gamer * Litentric Teon * KinkiestSins The God of High School * Reppuzan * Alakabamm * Grudgeman1706 The Guyver The King of Fighters * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor The Matrix * ThePerpetual The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * LordXcano The Terminator The Ultra Series The Vagrant Soldier Ares The Weakness of Beatrice * LazyHunter The Wheel of Time The X-Files Tiger & Bunny Titanfall * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer To Aru Majutsu No Index * LazyHunter * LordAizenSama To Love-Ru * AidenBrooks999 Tokyo Alice * A6colute Tokyo ESP Tokyo Ghoul * Alakabamm * [Wall:Talonmask|Talonmask Tom and Jerry * The real cal howard Toriko * Minority World * Alakabamm * Battlemania * CrossverseCrisis * Grudgeman1706 * Sheoth * EdwardSuoh Touhou * Saikou The Lewd King (Mainly the games) * Promestein Tower of God * Litentric Teon * KinkiestSins (Caught up entirely, ask me anything about the verse) Transformers Trigun * EdwardSuoh * The real cal howard Trinity Seven * William Shadow True Remembrance * A6colute Tsukihime * Alakabamm Twilight (Verse) 'U-' Ultimate Antihero Umineko no Naku Koro ni * DarkLK * ZeedMillenniummon89 Uncharted Uncle Grandpa (verse) Under Night In-Birth Undertale * ThePerpetual * Saikou The Lewd King * Talonmask * AidenBrooks999 * Stevethebarbarian * EdwardSuoh * Penguinkingpin * The real cal howard * Anonimoe7875 Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign, The * LazyHunter Ushio & Tora 'V-' Vainglory Valkyria Chronicles Valkyrie Drive Viewtiful Joe Vinland Saga * Sheoth VOCALOID * Saikou The Lewd King Voltron: Legendary Defender * Darkanine '''W - Z 'W-' Wakfu * KinkiestSins Wander Over Yonder Warcraft Warframe * Talonmask * Penguinkingpin Warhammer 40,000 * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Matthew Schroeder When They Cry * DarkLK * ZeedMillenniummon89 Witch Hunter Witcher Wizard101 * WilliamShadow Wolfenstein Wolfs Rain * A6colute Wonderful World World Trigger 'X-' X.C.O.M * Colonel Krukov * Mr. Bambu Xeelee Sequence * GloryTheRainWing108 Xenoblade Xiaolin Showdown * KinkiestSins 'Y-' Yaiba Yamato Takeru Yandere Simulator * Saikou The Lewd King * Elione-Arisu Yo-Kai Watch Youjo Senki * LuckyCharmingStar Young Justice * The real cal howard Yu-Gi-Oh! * Meosos (first one, GX and 5D's) Yu Yu Hakusho * The real cal howard * Battlemania * KinkiestSins * EdwardSuoh Yume Nikki * Saikou The Lewd King Yureka * A6colute 'Z-' Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village, The * LazyHunter Zetman * Alakabamm Zettai Karen Children Category:Administration